This invention was the subject matter of DDP Registration No. 180487 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 6, 1987.
As anyone who has shopped recently in a supermarket is aware, the use of thin twin handled plastic bags for transporting groceries has become so widespread that the traditional paper bag grocery sack is fast on its way to becoming obsolete.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support rack constructions for plastic bags; examples of which can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,407,474; 4,316,591; 4,437,634; and, 4,697,771.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are also deficient in a number of salient respects in that: all of the known prior art support racks employ at least three solid wall surfaces including the base, and none of the prior art constructions provide a means for varying the mouth opening of the plastic bag that is to be suspended therefrom.
As a result there has existed a longfelt need among those individuals involved with the development and use of this type of a support structure for an improved support rack configuration that will overcome the stated deficiencies of the prior art constructions.